I Left It To Die
by The next Padfoot
Summary: Scorpius has made Lily upset, and they aren't speaking. So Scorpius mans up and... decides to apologize. Written for The 100 Songs Playlist Challenge *One-Shot*


I Left It To Die

_Written for The 100 Songs Playlist Competition_

_Song: Little Bird by Ed Sheeran_

But if I kiss you, will you mouth read this truth?

Darling how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do.

And it's not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet.

Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon.

And I'll owe it all to you, my little bird.

My little bird.

Scorpius set down the quill he was writing with, and looked around. The common room was empty save for himself and one other- Albus Potter. The brother of the recipient of this very letter he just happened to be writing... and his best friend. Sighing eternally, Scor cleared his throat to gain his friend's attention.

"Hey, Al? When Lily's mad at you, what do you do?" Scorpius bit his lip nervously. Albus looked up at him and smiled.

"So we're saying, if Lily was ever to get mad at me, what would I do to get her to forgive me? Hypothetically, of course?" Scorpius nodded eagerly. Albus chuckled. "Hypothetically speaking, you- I mean, I would just apologize. She hates being avoided-" Scorpius flushed in embarrassment. He hadn't spoken to Lily since they had fought three days ago. "-And she needs to be apologized to _in__person_." He looked pointedly at the letter in front of Scorpius.

"Thanks, Al." Scorpius grabbed the parchment and quill, then left the common room. He had to find a certain red-head.

Scorpius hurried to the painting of the fat lady. He said the password before she could ask, the painting swung forward and Scorpius scrambled into the common room. The room was the opposite of the Slytherin dungeon, crowded and loud. Scorpius scanned the crowd, looking for that red hair several shades darker than the others.

There, next to the fire. He pushed people aside, not bothering to apologize in his rush. She looked up at his approach. Her hazel eyes flashed with anger, then she turned away from him and looked into the fire.

"Lily, please. Okay, fine. Don't talk to me then. I'll talk, you listen, okay?" Without waiting for confirmation, Scorpius continued in a rushed manner. "I'm sorry I didn't help the bird. I'm sorry. I... don't know why I didn't." Lily spun to face him.

"But aren't you Scorpius _Malfoy_, so sure of everything and everyone?" Her tone was sour, but he ignored it, only hearing her words. He shook his head in denial, and she scoffed.

"Of all the things I'm sure of, I'm not quite certain of your love. You make me scream, then I make you cry. Like when I left that little bird with it' broken leg to die." He paused, reading every piece of emotion in her eyes. Seeing nothing, he slumped in defeat. "I'll go then, love." Scorpius turned, and started to walk away, but a slender hand grabbed his arm.

"Come with me." She dragged him out of the common room, and pulled out an old piece of parchment. She muttered something he didn't catch, and the parchment began to fill with lines and shapes. "Gorsworth is in the divination room..." Her pale fingers pointed it out. "So we should be safe. Let's go." She led him outside, down by the lake. On the grassy shore a willow tree grew. Lily pulled him down, and they lay, side by side. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Apologizing. Even though I was being over dramatic." She turned her head to look at me, smiling. "If I fall asleep, then at least you're next to me." He kissed her head.

"And if I wake up, say 'it's late love, get back to sleep'." She nodded, snuggling into his embrace.

"We're covered by nature, and I'm safe now. Underneath this willow tree, with you beside me." They fell asleep to the sweet sounds of swishing water, in the moonlight.

But if I kiss you, will you mouth read this truth?

Darling how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do.

And it's not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet.

Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon.

And I'll owe it all to you, my little bird.

My little bird.


End file.
